Running from the past
by The Lolmonkey12
Summary: Kiwi Yuri Salad (Epic name!) is a young girl who ran away from her evil parents Aki and Kiro. She is some what like Crona and is fused together with a Demon Scythe named Crow. She then stumbles upon Death City and befriends Maka and her friends. Kiwi then falls in love with the one and only Black*Star.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A girl like Crona?

[~Narrator POV~]

"Kiwi I'm SO SO SO HUNGRY~!" A figure called out from behind someone's back. "Just wait Crow it's not like you're the only one!" The person said. "We wouldn't be in the middle of a DESERT if you listened to Aki and Kiro!" The figure exclaimed with anger. "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOUSE! The person yelled with tears rolling down their cheeks. "Fine just chill Kiwi" it replied.

~Pause For a Sad Life Story ~

A little girl named Kiwi was born to become a kishin. Her parents Aki and Kiro were on the path to being one of them. They combined Kiwi with a Demon Scythe called Crow. After a full recovery they started to train the little girl. Kiwi suffered beatings and got locked in dark rooms for hours if she disobeyed her parents. Years passed and it went on like this until one day she ran away. She never looked back. When her parents found out they got so furious and went to look for their kishin in progress to punish her.

~ End Of Life Story~

[~Kiwi's POV~]

We continued arguing and fighting while walking until we saw a city.

( A/N I was thinking of ending it here but it looked too short :D )

I ran towards it and entered the streets of the city. "Saved saved at last!" Crow yelled with excitement.

[~Maka's POV~]

I walked beside Crona and Soul to go to Kid's party. "A-are we a-almost there?" Crona asked. "No not yet just a little more" I replied. "We have to be there at exactly 8:00 Kid is so uncool" Soul said being his usual self. We turned the corner and saw two figures one was small and on the bigger one's back walking in from the outside of Death City and looking around amazed.

[~Kiwi's POV~]

I was amazed of how big the city was and how some buildings looked funny. I continued walking when Crow started to tell me that some people were there. I ran up to them and saw 3 people looking at me like I was crazy looking. "W-wow that looks like Ragnarok only it looks like a-" the blond girl started. "Dragon" the albino finished. With that a black figure came out of the pink haired boy's back. "Oh you must be Ragnarok" I said then the figure looked at Crow and started yelling and punching the boy and said stuff like "stupid Crona why couldn't you make me look like that person all cool and stuff it's all your fault!" "Ow ow stop it ow!" Crona yelled in pain. In a split second Crow breathed fire on Ragnarok and both boys started yelling in pain. Then the blond got water (from who knows where) and dumped it on them. "Sorry about that Crow just got tired of hearing your bickering" I said trying not to laugh. I let out a small giggle and saw Crona blushing. "But I do have to say Crow is waaayyyy~ more cooler that that and so am I!" I said while pointing at Ragnarok and laughing hard. "She reminds me of Black*Star!" The albino said while laughing joining in with me. "Well we haven't introduced our selves I'm Maka and this is Soul " she said while pointing at her and Soul. "I AM THE AWESOME KIWI AND THIS IS CROW SHE IS A SCYTHE!" I said standing tall and proud. "So am I so that's cool" Soul said with a shark tooth smirk. Crona stood there shivering not interupting our conversation. Maka finally noticed and gave him her coat and said sorry for leaving him there all wet. "Do you want to come with us to a party Kiwi?" Maka asked. I then nodded and we headed for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight?

We walked a few miles from where we met and made it to a huge house and walked through the open gates that looked symmetrical. 'Thats cool' I thought. The whole house was symmetrical and huge with red , black and white. Maka walked up to the door and knocked with force. The door swung open and a angry looking person was standing there yelling "I TOLD YOU GUYS 8:00 NOT 8:07 IT'S UNSYMMETRICAL!" I looked at him confused because of his over reaction with symmetry and began shouting. "THEY WERE TOO AMAZED AT MY AWESOMENESS THAT THEY TOOK THIER TIME TO PRASE ME THE DEMON SCYTHE MEISTER KIWI HAH-!" I started then got rudely inturupted by a blue haired boy that was on the roof and then he dropped down leaving a dent. When the black and white haired kid saw that the dent was asymmetrical he fainted and got carried inside by two blonds. "HAHAHA YOU THINK YOU ARE AWESOME HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" He yelled poking my forehead. "IM GOING TO SURPASS GOD IM NOT GOING TO LET SOME LITTLE GIRL GET IN MY WAY IM A BIGGER STAR!" He yelled while laughing. Then Crow came out and lit his head on fire. It took him about 5 seconds to find out he was on fire. He ran in circles screaming like a little girl when a black haired girl came outside and dumped water on him. I fell to the ground laughing and said "HAHA who are youuuu~ calling a little girl when you scream like one!" Soul couldn't hold in his laugh and joined in with me and fell to the ground. Maka , Crona and the others just looked at us like we were strange. Our laughter got the blue haired boy angry and started pointing at me and exclaimed " I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" I stood up and had a cocky grin spread on my face and said " Fine then it looks like you want to die". Crow turned into a scythe and we got ready ,but on the other hand the boy asked his weapon to transform but she refused. "We'll have to fight bare handed!" He said and with that he ran towards me and tried to punch me in the stomach I leaped behind him in time and kicked his back. He them started falling and then jumped up before touching ground and turned to face me looking more serious that it scared me for a second. The fight went on like this until I was pinned down by the boy (good thing everyone went in the mansion during the fight) so that he was on top of me. We both blushed and sat there 'nows my chance to end this' I said to myself. I flipped him over and threw him to a wall then he blacked-out. "Nice going Kiwi he blacked-out!" Crow yelled and the others ran outside and saw the boy laying agents the broken wall that was in need of repair. They all stood there speechless and finally the black haired girl spoke up and said "n-n-no one h-has EVER beaten B-Black S-Star!" I stood there shocked and then yelled"WOOHOO I BEAT BLACK STAR I BEAT BLACK STAR!" They went to Black Star and got him up and into the mansion. The black and white haired boy was yelling at me to make another dent on the other side of his home. I did it and then he left me alone satisfied with what I did. I walked in and saw Soul come up to me and say "That was cool that you actually beat Black Star I'm impressed". I said thank you and saw food and ran up to the stand. Crow and I started eating then I turned to Black Star and giggled. 'Did I take a liking to him?'


End file.
